


Dollhouse

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Songfic, dollhouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: "A songfic based on dollhouse... except the POV of either Dan or Phil as a child"
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	Dollhouse

Dans pov 8 years old

Last night mum slept in my room.

I went to get a glass of water, but dad had a friend over. She was a tall lady, she wasn't wearing a lot of clothing. I asked dad who his friend was and he told me to go back to my room and not tell mum about his friend. On my way to my room, mum came out of her room and asked why there was so much noise. I just shrugged and went into my room. It wasn't long after when I heard my mum yell. I heard glass shatter and pulled my blanket over my head. I felt tears drip down my face and I pulled my blankets closer to my body. After mum and dad finished yelling I heard my door open. I felt the pressure of someone sitting on my bed and soon after my mum whispered me encouraging words.

The next morning dad was gone, mum sat at the table drinking from a small silver flask.

She reassured me dad would be back. But she didn't seem as happy as me about that.

I went into my brother's room to see if he would play a video game with me, but he told me he was busy. He pulled out a small stick-like thing and sucked on it. I didn't understand why he was doing that, but I don't understand a lot of things.

Today I made a new friend at school. His name is Phil and he was very kind. I asked him if he would like to go to my house. He said yes!

When he came over my mum baked us cookies and other treats. My father came home and kissed my mum on the cheek as she made dinner. My brother played video games with us and I had a lot of fun. I bet Phil thinks we are perfect, I can't let him look through the curtain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dan 16 years old

My life only got worse as I got older. My mum and dad never had a perfect marriage. They were always arguing and I am pretty sure my father had a different slut every night.

My mother was an alcoholic.

My brother was a druggie.

And I was a homosexual.

When I first told my mother I was gay she laughed in my face and told me she always knew I was a fag. She started treating me harshly after that. Hitting me, forcing me to do the chores and cooking.

My family would still throw house parties and we would all pretend nothing was wrong. My dad would put his arm around my mum and they would laugh and chat as if everything was normal.

My brother smiled at the girls and I would notice his eyes aren't as red as usual.

I would chat and try my hardest not to check out the cute boys or I would get slapped.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains.

Surprisingly, Phil stayed my best friend throughout the years. He still thinks my family is perfect. If only he knew he was so wrong

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking to school. There was a slight cold breeze and I shivered slightly as I neared my school. I saw Phil and ran up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and smiled largely when he saw me.

"Hey, Dan!"

"Hello, Phil."

"Are you excited for school?"

"Always" I mumbled sarcastically.

Phil giggled and pulled me towards the school. I won't lie, I have a little crush on Phil. Okay, a huge crush on Phil. But there is nothing I can do about it. As far as I know, Phil is straight and we are best friends.

"Hey, Dan.."

"Yes, Phil?"

"Would you like to spend the night at my house tonight?"

I couldn't refuse, if I had the opportunity I would say yes to Phil no matter what he asked.

So I texted my mum and she obviously didn't care. So, after school, I went to Phil's house.

Phil's house was different than mine. It was bright and full of joy. Phil's family was extremely nice and welcomed me with open arms.

I always loved going there.

When Phil and I arrived we went up to his room and played video games for a couple of hours. After the video games Phil put in a movie and we both got under Phil's bed covers.

We snuggled together, for warmth obviously. Halfway through the movie, I put my head on Phil's shoulder and relaxed. I wish my life could always be this nice.

After the movie ended Phil and I laid down and smiled at each other.

"Dan... can I tell you something??"

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I-I think I'm gay" Phil muttered.

"Oh well me too. Not that I think you're gay, but that I also think I am gay!" I facepalmed for my stupidity.

But Phil giggled at me. I looked up and met his eyes. They were beautiful, a mixture of blue, green, and gold.

"On a scale of one to ten how freaked out would you be if I kissed you right now?" Phil asked me.

"Zero."

And then Phil's lips were on mine and I melted into the kiss. I pulled Phil closer while he did the same. I felt my head spin as Phil deepened the kiss. Reluctantly, I pulled back.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow." He smiled at me.

We began kissing again, more heated this time. I pulled off Phil's shirt and tossed it aside. In the heat of the moment, Phil tore off my shirt and we were kissing again. Phil started kissing down my chest when he suddenly stopped.

"Dan... why do you have a bruise on your stomach?" I gasped and jumped off of Phil's bed pulling my shirt on.

"Dan, answer the question."

"I fell."

"You and I both know that's not true." I sat next to Phil and looked at him. I can trust him, I know I can.

I opened the curtains.

I told Phil about my family. About my parents, my brother, and me. I told him all the terrible details.

After I finished I expected Phil to be disgusted and push me away. But he did the opposite. He pulled me closer. He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers through my hair as I cried. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered happy thoughts.

As I laid with Phil, I realized my life will get better. When I am old enough, I can move away from my family. Live a happy life, preferably with Phil.

I won't have to worry about living in a dollhouse.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) plz leave kudos and comments, I love them


End file.
